z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Hackerville
Hackerville is the eleventh episode of Season 5 of Z Nation and the sixty-sixth episode of the series overall. It aired in the United States on December 14, 2018, at 8/7c. Plot Synopsis Warren and George head to Hackerville. They are looking for some help getting into Estes' laptop so they can find out what exactly is going on in Altura. Citizen Z is back. After using some clever hacker codes for the door that didn’t quite work out, George kicks it in and they start searching the halls for signs of life. Citizen Z introduces himself to Ghost King, and then punches him in the face. Apparently he's been trolling poor Kaya. The four hackers make a deal to access Estes' laptop in exchange for future immunity, should NewMerica ever actually form. Back in Limbo, Doc and 10K have delivered a batch of battery-licking Talkers to Murphy and Addy. Without biscuits, the lithium can keep them calm, and they happen to have two bricks of it. Estes is at Murphy's door, and he's searching for Talkers. Back in Altura, Kaya is communicating with Z and the hackers and sneaking around in order to get access to Estes' laptop. In the midst of a poker match and a lot of banter, Estes gets an alert that security is compromised. He breaks up the meeting to head back, empty-handed. And on his way out, he sends some Zs toward Hackerville. Which they fight off with some drones. Estates plays a dirty trick in which he lured away a Talker kid and then used him to find the rest of the Talkers in Limbo. In Altura, Sun Mei is in her lab searching for a way to help Zs when Red brings her sick friend, Becky, in. She is shifting from Talker to Z and they decide to try a new drug out on her and it does not work. Murphy elects to go with the truck full of Talkers to wherever it is that Estes is taking them. And Kaya has found some incriminating material on Estes' laptop, something about a "Final Mercy". Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta Warren * DJ Qualls as Simon "Citizen Z" Cruller * Keith Allan as Alvin Murphy * Anastasia Baranova as Addison "Addy" Carver * Russell Hodgkinson as Steven "Doc" Beck * Nat Zang as Thomas "10K" * Ramona Young as Kaya * Natalie Jongjardenlarp as Red * Darlene McCarty as Kaya's Nana * Kodiak Lopez as JZ * Katy O'Brian as George * Sydney V as Sun Mei Guest Starring *Jason Mewes as GhostKing 2.0 *Meagan Karimi Naser as Grrl Boom *as Bones *MJ Sieber as Skip *McKenna Ralston as Becky (Coming Soon) Co-Stars (Coming Soon) Deaths (Coming Soon) Memorable Quotes (Coming Soon) Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= Hackerville 001.jpg Hackerville 002.jpg Hackerville 003.jpg Hackerville 004.jpg Hackerville 005.jpg Hackerville 006.jpg Hackerville 007.jpg Hackerville 008.jpg Hackerville 009.jpg Hackerville 010.jpg Hackerville 011.jpg Hackerville 012.jpg Hackerville 013.jpg Videos Notes * Citizen Z returns in this episode after having been absent since "Killing All The Books". * Murphy returns in this episode after having been absent since "Doc's Stoned History". ** This marks the end of his longest absence throughout the entire series overall, which was 3 consecutive episodes. References